Midnight Bloom
by collagal
Summary: A new mutant takes the stage. One that can create and manipulate plants. She was once an heiress of a famous family, but none of that matters the second she's at The Xavier Institute. The girl Rose then gets trapped in a love triangle of fire and ice!
1. Chapter 1

I was running. In a storm. It was dark and there was lightening behind me. 'I have to make, I MUST make it!' I kept thinking. I was battered after the beatings and accusations of being a mutant. I was barely surviving off my own plants. I looked down. Vines and shrubs were wrapping all over my legs and arms. Wild flowers resting in my hair. 'I'm almost there!' I could feel it!  
>I fell. I screamed, and yelped, I'm a victim of the storm. Like a tree who couldn't stand the last blast of wind from the tornado, or the rose that was ripped at the seams from angry lightening. No one could hear my holler for help. But they wouldn't do anything anyway, I was a mutant. Different.<br>Reluctantly I got to my feet. I kept running. Eventually I made my way to an iron gate. It was huge and menacing. Beside it, I found a plaque that read 'School for gifted youngsters'.  
>It started raining harder. I clung to the gate. My whole body, including my vines, wrapped around the cold metal. I felt dead. I soon heard voices.<br>"The professor says there is a mutant around here somewhere," Said a rough voice, a man.  
>I felt a flashlight on me. "Here! Here she is!" Another voice spoke, "Wow, Wolverine, You might have to cut her away from the gate!"<br>"No problem," Said the gruff voice, as I heard a sharp slashing sound.  
>"No!" I screamed, for if you cut my plants, your hurting them. If your hurting them, your hurting me. I used the last bit of my energy to release the gate, that included my green limbs as well, before I fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.<p>

My eyes opened. I saw white surrounding me. White walls, white sheets, and a white hospital gown clinging to me.  
>And then I saw it. The IV piercing my skin, the needle feeding me medicine. My hand reached for it, planning to pull it out. But someone else's, grabbed mine.<br>"Don't its okay." Said a boy. I looked at him. He had dirty blonde hair, and light blue eyes.  
>I jerked my hand away, "Who are you? Where am I?" I asked, tired and my senses were dulled, due to the medicine. The medicine running through my veins was like bleaching a plant. It was painful. And it was killing me.<br>"Its okay," The boy repeated,"Your at The Xavier Institute. For mutants." I blinked and he continued, "And I'm Bobby. Bobby Drake."  
>The pain was multiplying, with the poison seeping through my bloodstream.<br>"Well Bobby Drake, unless you want me to pin you to the wall or you want to watch me die in front of your eyes, let me take this IV out." I said simply, with no emotion in my voice. I reached again for the IV and again he stopped me.  
>"I'm not letting you-" He started.<br>"Bobby, let her. Its hurting her." Said another voice. But. But it wasn't out loud. It was in my mind. Reluctantly, he allowed me to pull the needle out of my arm. He went over to a cabinet where he took a bandage out of a drawer.  
>"Who-" I tried to speak, but was interrupted.<br>"I am Charles Xavier. But here the students fondly call me Professor Xavier. Its nice to meet you Miss. May I ask what your name is?"  
>Elaina Cobbs. Better known as Laney. That's my name. But is it? Laney was a girl who had a loving mother and father. And an obnoxious, yet adorable little brother. I didn't have that. But I murdered that family. And with the blood on my hands, I was no longer Laney. She was killed too. My hands were tainted red, like a red rose.<br>"Rose" I said, "Just Rose."


	2. Chapter 2

I was waiting for Bobby near the danger room, my back against the wall. 'Late again." I thought.  
>I had been three weeks since I was rescued. And by time I healed, I was practically thrown into training.<br>A group of girls past me, all the while whispering, and I knew why. I was all over the news and the gossip magazines. Many of the headlines read, "Young Heiress Goes Mutant!" Each time I spotted something like that, it feels like my insides go numb. I was a wanted person for killing my family. Yea, like I wanted too. Since I've been at the institute, I would find many clothes thrown away in the trash. I didn't even have to look at the labels, I just knew they were from my clothes line, 'Lovely Laney'. But I tried not to let it bother me.  
>I pushed that out of my mind, and tried to focus what I would yell at Bobby for being late.<br>Bobby Drake. He was consistent on being friendly to me, even though it was the same flirtatious charm he treated the other girls with. I would ignore him again and again, but eventually, I just let him keep me company. But I wasn't good company myself, I would listen to what he said, and only spoke when he asked me a question. And most of the questions were so painful, I couldn't answer them.  
>As I waited for Bobby, a boy walked up to me. He had Reddish-Blonde hair, and was dressed in black. He had a smirk on his face that seemed to say 'Hey, I'm better than anybody here!' I immediately disliked him.<br>"Hey. I'm John. You must be that Rose chick. Anyway, Bobby's gonna be late and asked me to fill in for him."  
>"No." I said simply. I only trained with Bobby. For two reasons. One because he was the only person here that I could even come close to trusting. And two, the first time we trained together, he nearly killed me. I didn't realize his gift was the ability to manipulate ice. In the danger room, and icicle, barely graced my neck, but it still made it swell up, and felt like I was dieing. Apparently my relationship with ice, is just like with plants. Ice kills plants. Ice kills me. And so it has become a challenge to try to be immune to his mutant ability.<br>This guy looked, like I could trust him about as much as I can trust an alcoholic not to drink.  
>"Oh come on, Bobby's not gonna be here for awhile. And I thought you were different from the other girls. According to Bobby, you can put up a fight. Do you really wanna prove him wrong?"<br>It was obvious what he was trying to do. But of course I fell for it. I reluctantly nodded, and we headed into the room I loathed the most. As we stepped in, I saw him pull out a lighter, flip it open, and flicked it on. I reflexively, stepped back. I learned quickly after coming to the institute that I was very combustible. In fact now I think about it, it was my third infirmary wing visit that confirmed. I had caught my hand on fire. It happened while I tried to help in the kitchen. Which was stupid, since I was a rich brat that knew nothing about cooking.  
>"What is that for?" I asked, slightly nervous.<br>"Aw. Is Miss Rosie scared of a little fire?" He said, a smug look on his face.  
>A scowl appeared on mine, "No, not at all. Let's do this thing."<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~

The mechanical arms were coming at us from all angles. I dodged one, while John blocked the other. I learned his fighting style very quickly. He would use the heat of the fire to melt and soften the metal so it'll fall to the floor, defeated. With my power, I would use huge vines to pin the arms and twist them until the also, became unusable. But there was one drawback with our teamwork. We both were very untrained. Many times his flames came inches to my skin. And my control over my plants was very limited, too many times he was whopped on the head with an over sized elephant leaf. 'It could be worse.' I thought the first time, when he cursed my way for hitting him, 'I could have a huge Venus Fly Trap eat you.'  
>There was only one mechanical arm left. "I got this!" Called John. He focused his flame at the arm, almost like a beam. The big hunk of metal jerked awkwardly, as if it was in pain. Every which way it went, John's fire followed it. Then it appeared in front of me, and before I could move or react, it grabbed me with its claws."John don't-" I tried to yell, but it was to late, the fiery beam, coming straight for me. If exposed to much, I'll die. I really thought it was the end.<br>Then in a quick motion a body was in front of me almost shielding me. "No!" I yelled. But then out of of the body's hands was ice shooting towards, John's never ending flame. "Bobby" I whispered.  
>Soon John saw what he almost did, and he stopped. So did Bobby.<br>The mechanical arm released me, and disappeared. Someone was in the control room, closing down the program to prevent anything else fro happening.  
>Bobby stormed towards John, and grabbed his collar. "You almost <em>killed <em>her!"  
>John shoved Bobby hard, off of him, "Look! I didn't mean to! And she's okay now!"<br>"You almost incinerated her!"  
>"But I DIDN'T!"<br>"You almost did!"  
>"SHUT UP!" I yelled, furious at the both of them. I stepped in between them, "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"<br>I wondered if they got the memo.  
>"Come on, Rose," Said Bobby, as he grabbed my wrist. His anger emanated off of him, and where he had hold of my hand, was freezing.<br>"Bobby-" I started.  
>"No!" A hand grabbed my other wrist, "She's fine with me!" Argued John. Again, I could feel his frustration on my wrist, Heat.<br>"Why? So you can Barbeque her?" Countered Bobby as he yanked on his side of me.  
>"No, so I can prevent you from turning her into a Popsicle!" I was yanked hard to the other side.<br>Hot, cold. Hot, cold. It was a sick version of one of Katy Perry's songs.  
>"Guys," I said weakly.<br>They looked at me and realized what they were doing. But before I was released, darkness overcame me.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with fluttering eyes. I didn't question where I was. It was like I lived in the infirmary. I was a walking danger hazard these days. As I stared up at the white ceiling, a warm hand lightly touched my arm. I yanked myself from the unsuspecting touch, to only see it was John.  
>"Hey, Rose, chill its just me! John? Yea, how ya doin'?" He asked with a smug grin on his face.<br>I didn't answer, so he continued, "Man was I lucky. Bobby would not leave your side for nothing! I finally get him to get to leave for a minute, and you wake up just for me!"  
>"You idiot." I muttered.<br>Almost on cue, Bobby entered. "Rose? Your awake!" He shoved John by the side of the bed to make room for himself, "How are you feeling?"  
>I rolled onto my side to get a better look at him. Since I was still groggy, and peeved, I said,"Your an idiot too."<br>John burst out laughing, and Bobby glared at him. He focused himself back to me, "Sorry Rose, I didn't realize I was hurting you."  
>"Then realize it then.", I was prepared to chew them out when a tall tanned figure, topped with silver white hair, appeared in the doorway.<br>"Oh Rose, your awake!" Exclaimed Ororo. I have only spoke with her a couple times, but I knew she adored me. And no I'm not being self-absorbed. But this women puts me in the same category as her favorite past time, gardening. "How are you doing?" She asked.  
>I nodded, "Better if you could give these two a hive five in the face."<br>Her loud laughter invaded the quiet, "I'm afraid I can't! But I can ask them to leave."  
>I nodded. The two boys looked at me with mock pain, but left me to rest.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stepped off the elevator and read a sign that stated, 'SUBBASEMENT'.  
>I walked down the hall until I found Hank's lab, and knocked on the door.<br>"Come in!" I heard a voice holler.  
>I walked in and propped myself against the chalk board. "Hi." I said tonelessly.<br>"Ah, Rose. How may I help you miss?"  
>I showed him the wrist John had held, "It got slightly burnt. Are those herbs done yet?"<br>"Yes, Of course!" He turned to his cabinets.  
>Out of everyone single person in this mansion, Hank McCoy, or 'Beast' rather, was my favorite. I have no clue if it was his intelligent demeanor, or the fact that he did business with my father once or twice, but I really admired this man. His big build, fur covered body, and prompt glasses on his nose was enough to make me bawl, especially with his Einstein way of speaking added to the list. But I really liked him. Lately, he's been helping me with using my powers for good uses. Natural herbs. Since I had an unlimited access to any kind of plant life, Hank found that I was very resourceful. It especially helped since I was always damaging myself.<br>He whipped a tiny glass bottle out of the cabinet. He walked over to me, and lightly held my wrist, "Oh dear. What did you do to cause this kind of damage?" He asked, full of concern.  
>"Do you know John Allerdyce?" I asked.<br>"Ah." He said, not the least bit surprised, "I was wondering when you would meet him. You my dear, happen to be a very delicate flower, you must keep your distance from Bobby and John."  
>I was caught off guard. Never has Beast ever told me what to do, maybe kind suggestions, but not demands. And for some reason, knowing that I shouldn't be near Bobby kinda hurt, although I have know idea why.<br>After he finished treating my wound, I said my goodbye, promised to be more careful, and flew out of the lab. I needed some fresh air. As I rushed out of the mansion, I bumped into a girl with dark brown her with a noticeable white streak. I knew immediately that it was Rogue. In the confusion, my hand brushed her cheek. I felt a sudden electric sting up my spine. I fell to the ground. I looked up at Rogue, who looked as if she was daydreaming. She snapped out of it soon enough, and with tears in her eyes she offered her gloved hand and asked in her southern accent, "Are you alright?"  
>I nodded, "I've heard about you Rogue,"I stated as I stared at her white streak, " When you touch someone skin, you gain there memories, and talents, and if your not careful, their life force."<br>She nodded glumly. I internally punched myself, 'Don't be so blunt!' I thought.  
>Then I noticed small green vines grope her ankles, causing her to trip. I silently cursed my untamed gift.<br>I help my hand out this time, "My turn."  
>She warily took my hand, and propped herself up.<br>She turned to me, her eyes still teary, and smiled.  
>"You know what, girl? I think Imma like you!"<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I knocked on the wooden door in front of me. 'Come in!' Professor shouted in my mind.  
>I walked in and laid in a chair, with my legs hanging off the arm. I hated these sessions. Professor X likes to think he can help me get through my 'difficult' times. I could care less about him. All he is to me is another Dr. Phil.<br>"Good Evening, Miss. Rose. How do you fare?"  
>I didn't answer.<br>He sighed, "Rose, do you always have to make things difficult?"  
>"Yea pretty much." I replied sourly.<br>"So what is it going to be? Will you give me permission to read your thoughts, and mind? Or shall I interrogate you endlessly like usual?" He said calmly. Although I hated him, I had to give him props. No matter how rebellious I tried to be, he is always patient.  
>Why do I hate him, you ask? Simple. I hate telepaths. They have no right to rummage through my mind like an old dusty attic. And that goes for Jean too. I especially disliked her because people refer to her as 'Red' and since I also have red hair, Wolverine and others call me 'Lil' Red'. I HATE it.<br>We conversed an hour away. Or as close to a conversation as possible. The professor asked me detailed, and precise questions, while I answered with simple yes or nos.  
>I grabbed my bag and started to head out, but I just had to turn and ask,"Same time tomorrow?"<br>"Actually Rose, I'm afraid not. I will be tracking down the X-Men while they are on a mission tomorrow."  
>"What? really?" I asked, slightly intrigued. "What are they doing?"<br>"We have had clues to where Magneto, an old friend of mine, might reside."  
>"Oh, who's going?"I wondered about the X-Men. I knew of Magneto because the Professor likes to say he is an open book and that we are all friends here. SO I knew exactly who Magneto was and what he does.<p>

"Scott, Ororo, Bobby, Jean, and John." He said in a questioning tone.  
>"Bobby <em>and <em>John?" I asked, shock seeping into my voice.  
>"Yes."<br>"I want to go." I said simply.  
>"And why is that?" He asked, perplexed.<br>Something twisted in my stomach. I honestly didn't know why. If Bobby and John weren't going, would I even want to be a part of it myself?  
>I shoved the question out of my mind.<br>"No reason." I answered.  
>Professor X sighed, "Rose, I wish you would open up to me."<br>How could I do that if I couldn't even understand myself?  
>I had left shortly after that. I ended up waiting under an weeping willow tree near the pool. This is where I ate the first day out of the infirmary. The next day, when Bobby had invited me to eat with him, and I declined, I found him sitting under the same tree. It became our spot. And soon John had joined us. And lately even Rogue.<p>

"Rose?"  
>I turned to see it was Bobby. "Its not even lunch yet." He said questionably, he glanced at his watch, "Not even 11 yet."<br>"Are you really going on a mission?" I asked, spitting it out like venom. I didn't realize it until now, but it angered me to know he was leaving the mansion without telling me.  
>He sighed, "I was gonna tell you." He read my mind.<br>"When? You leave tomorrow!" I yelled, my anger full fledged.  
>"I was going-"<br>"Hey guys! Sup?" Interrupted John, who had just appeared.  
>"I'm mad at you too," I said glaring him down.<br>"Whoa!" He raised his hands up, as if to defend himself, "What did I walk into?"  
>"Your doom," Whispered Bobby.<br>"Shut up!" I yelled angrily, "This isn't funny! Why didn't you tell me!"  
>"Oh," John seemed to understand, "We <em>were <em>going to tell you. Plus it really isn't a big deal."  
>"Liar," I whispered bitterly.<br>"Are jealous because we're going and your not?" Asked Bobby, while he sat next to me under the tree.  
>No.<br>"That's not it! Its cause your gonna miss us, aren't ya?" teased John, as he sat on the other side of me.  
>"Oh shut up. I'm mad 'cause you didn't tell me." I pouted.<br>"Okay, okay I'm sorry." Apologized Bobby.  
>"That doesn't make it better." I griped.<br>Bobby nudged John with his elbow, "Ow! Okay! I'm sorry too, Rose!"  
>"I'm still not hap-" I looked at them, they were making goofy smiles, those idiots. I couldn't help but burst into laughter.<br>"Alright... Alright! I forgive you!"  
>I don't know why. I have no clue why. Why do you boys try so hard? To be my friends? I didn't know it then, but they were slowly finding a place in my heart...<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~

They were leaving early in the morning. I met them in the subbasement, near the X-Jet.  
>They were all suited up in spandex.<br>They stood in front of me.  
>"John? Bobby? Its time to go." Said Cyclops.<br>"See you soon, Rose," Said Bobby, as he hugged me gently.  
>I nodded and hugged him back. I watched him walk away with Cyclops.<br>"Rose." John said simply.  
>And before I could answer, he softly grabbed my chin and brushed his lips against mine. I looked at him stunned. I felt his heat though his lips, and heard the pounding of his heart.<br>"J- John-"  
>"Goodbye Rose," And he turned away.<br>Deep inside, I felt, that things were about to change.  
>For the worse.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Three days. They were away from the mansion for three days. I was so confused at the time. The first day, my lips were numb. They could still feel John against them. I pondered his reasoning often. Why did he kiss me? I racked my brain to see if I even slightly was a attracted to him. I didn't find anything, but I felt tingly and odd now thinking about him. I spent the first day alone. It was 10:00 p.m. and they still weren't back. I decided to pursue Professor X. I found him entering the elevator.  
>"Where are you going?" I asked.<br>"To Cerebro. Rose, I don't have the time right now." He answered.  
>"Where are they? What's happening?" My voice trembled, "Does a mission usually take this long?"<br>"No," He said solemnly. The elevator door closed.

~~~  
>The second day, I didn't even get out of bed. I just slept, half asleep, half awake.<br>"Rose. Rose! Get up" I was getting pushed and poked by a country girl.  
>"Okay Rogue! I'm up!" I screamed. I freely expressed my anger and other mixed emotions.<br>"Look. I'm worried too." She explained, "I'm actually quite close with Bobby myself. You don't need to worry about John. He'll be back to you in no time!"  
>"What?" I didn't know if I was shocked over that Rogue and Bobby were close or that she thought I was mainly worried about just John.<br>She blushed, "I saw y'all kiss. You and John!"  
>"What? No he kissed me! We aren't dating. I..." I stopped. I what? I liked him? I didn't like him? What?<br>"Oh I didn't know. Sorry." She whispered.  
>We spent the rest of the day together trying to understand ourselves.<p>

~~~  
>The third day was pure silence. Everyone at the mansion was worried, and the professor was nowhere in sight.<br>Rogue and I stuck to each others side. It was good to have a girl friend again. She was my support when I needed her and visa versa.  
>We were sprawled out on a couch in the parlor when we heard Professor Xavier's 'voice'.<br>'The X-men are home. The X-Men- Oh my-'  
>I shot up, and ran out to the X-Jet tarmac. Oddly, Rogue didn't follow. I had finally reached where the jet should have been, but it wasn't there!<br>"What the-" I didn't even finish my sentence. I ran back to the mansion, and took the elevator. When I reached the subbasement floor, I turned a few corners till I found the war room. I figured everyone that went on the mission would be there. But I found something way worse. I found a mud a mud and dirt caked Jean in the arms of Logan. Things started to click. Through the past three days, everyone was on edge, but Wolverine seemed especially stiff. He loved Jean. My eyes widened, Jean was engaged to Scott! I took another look at Jean. Her uniform was tattered, her hair natted, and her skin black it was so dirty. I was taking in the details so much, I didn't realize that the both of them were staring at me.  
>I blushed, "H-have you seen Bobby? O- or J-"<br>"Bobby's in the infirmary," Logan cut me off.  
>I didn't even thank him, I flew out of the room so fast. I literally ran to the infirmary wing.<br>'Oh my God!' I thought 'Is Bobby hurt? And what about John?'  
>On the last turn right near the main infirmary room, I ran into Rogue, "oomf! Sorry!" I shouted. I was just so frazzled.<br>"Its okay Doll," She said, but she didn't look well.  
>"What's the matter? Is Bobby or Jo-" I was going to ask if they were both okay, but again I was interrupted.<br>"Bobby's fine. He visiting Ororo. She is wounded real bad. You can go in. She's asleep right now." She said quietly and shuffled past me.  
>What's going on? What about John?<br>I softly opened the door, to find Bobby near near a filthy, unconscious Storm. His head was in his hands. He looked even worse than Ororo and Jean put together.  
>"Bobby?" I called, so quiet, I was surprised when he heard me.<br>He looked at me then, "Rose." He said in a weak, and almost guilty way.  
>Tears streamed down my face, "Oh Bobby!" I ran and hugged him, but I was gentle enough so I didn't hurt him, "A-are you okay?"<br>He chuckled, but then made a painful noise and stopped, "I'm fine. I'm not near as bad as Storm."  
>"You look it," I said, but my voice was muffled due to my face in Bobby's chest.<br>"Should I take that offensively?" He asked jokingly.  
>How can you joke at a time like this? But I didn't say anything.<br>He sighed, then he pulled my face up so I could see him, "Look, let me get cleaned up, and meet me in about an hour under our tree."  
>I nodded but then asked, "What about John?" I spat it out quickly, because every time I tried to mention him, I was always cut off.<br>His face became stiff and firm, "I'll see you in an hour."  
>He gently pulled me off of him, stood up, and walked out of the room.<p>

I was under the tree, hugging my knees, trying to protect myself from the slight chill of the night. It had been an hour now, slowly drawing into two, when a figure loomed over me.  
>"Hey." Bobby said expressionlessly.<br>I didn't reply, I was too busy shivering, for I never took the cold well.  
>"You cold?" He asked. He didn't wait for an answer. He sat close next to me and draped his jacket over my shoulders, "Why didn't you put anything warm on?" He asked.<br>"I came here straight from the infirmary."  
>"Dammit. Sorry I made you wait."<br>I looked up. I had never heard him cuss. Something was deeply upsetting him.  
>I was scared. Of what? I don't know. Not Bobby. He would never purposely hurt or upset me. I think I'm frightened of worrying him more. I had so many questions to ask, but I wasn't able to voice them. I won't say anything that would trouble him more.<br>"Oh Rose," He said when he noticed my hesitation. He hugged me then, or more like _held _me. At first I thought he embraced me, for me, to comfort _me _. But that was selfish. Soon I heard him cry softly, I felt his tears dampen my sleeve.  
><em>Oh Bobby. What happened? <em>  
>Through tears, and pain he started to speak, " We located Magneto and the Brotherhood in a remote island, that appeared to be a jungle." He choked at that point, "We were only to investigate, we were prohibited to fight any of them by the Professor. But it turns out the had an illusionist. He trapped us and tricked us to believe that we would never reach the base, when in reality, we were inches from the place."<br>I shuttered. Just imagining it made me feel ill.  
>"You still cold?"<br>I shook my head, "Go on," it was only a whisper.  
>He nodded, "Two days. Two days we were trapped in confusion. Then Magneto himself appeared. He explained to us that a magnetic, and telepathic shield surrounded his- his" he tripped over his words, anger seeping into them, " his Hell that he calls home! And even after that, he said strong, and fierce mutants guarded the entrance. The only way to get in there was to be invited!" He yelled it. No longer attempting to control his anger. For some reason, the invitation from Magneto upset him.<br>"He gave us an ultimatum, join him or die. Of course the _true _X-Men declined. So Magneto left, the sick illusionist mutant continued to torture us! Until- until-"  
>He broke down into tears again. I never saw a man cry like this before. But I knew Bobby was strong man. He had to have seen true horrors.<p>

"Until Cyclops- Scott. Until he sacrificed himself so we could escape! And we did! We did!"  
><em>Scott. <em>No wonder Jean was with Logan, he was the only one she could turn to. I never talked to Scott very much, but I knew he was like a brother to Bobby and John.  
><em>John <em>  
>I let Bobby cry himself out, while his embrace tightened on me. I shifted uncomfortably.<p>

"Sorry. Anymore questions?" He murmured.  
>"John." was all I could say.<br>He sighed, straightening himself up and leaned himself against the tree, and with more control he spoke, "Remember when I said that Magneto offered us a place in his movement? And that only true X-Men declined?"  
>I nodded.<br>"John, or _Pyro _I should say, excepted."  
>My eyes widened, "What?"<br>"Yea. Your amazing John is a bad guy! You gonna follow him?"  
>"What?" I was shocked.<p>

"Don't play stupid! The hothead bragged about how you two made out before we left for the mission! Right after he turned on us! And Rogue's concerns confirmed it!"  
>His fistz clenched, he stood stiff, to where we barely touched.<br>That hurt. But instead of breaking into tears like I wanted to, I said, "Bobby. Don't be an idiot. Because your not. You were my friend before he was. I can count on hard sturdy ice before I can trust slippery flames that can burn me. Between you and John, I would choose you in a heartbeat. For you to even accuse me to have any feelings towards a traitor hurts! _deeply!_"  
>I couldn't take it anymore. The dam broke. It was my turn for the out pour of tears. I cried all the while my head was once again leaned into Bobby's chest.<br>His hands petted my hair softly as he whispered apologies endlessly in my ears, "I'm sorry. So sorry. I know you..." Eventually, things were silent.  
>We were in each others arms, like it should be. I thought back to John's kiss. I have to admit, it was fiery, full of heated passion, but the way Bobby caressed me, was pure love. Eventually we had to pull away, for it was getting late.<br>"Rose," Bobby whispered, as he pushed my bangs out of my eyes, "I love you."  
>I smiled. Is this really how love felt? Because I liked it, "I love you too."<br>The words were so simple, yet so meaningful.  
>As I walked away Bobby warned me, "Hey. John might come back for you. Whatever he says don't go with-"<br>"Please," I said jokingly, "If I'm not here in the morning, I was kidnapped!"  
>Turns out, that joke wasn't very funny.<p>

~~~

I opened, my dorm room door. My roommate decided to bunk with a friend because I was o moody lately. So I basically had the place to myself.  
>Then why was there someone in my room?<br>I turned quickly. Who is in my room? I saw Reddish- Blonde hair and blue eyes. _John _.  
>I was ready to strike when he help out a fist full of purple flowers. And then I noticed he had something over his mouth and nose. Then a flashback came to me. I recalled showing the herbs and plants in Hank's lab to Bobby and John. I picked up a jar labeled 'Hypo-dempo- agilarious' It was purple and came from bushes.<br>'This stuff can knock anyone out, in the matter of seconds. Even me if I don't notice its presence quickly.'  
>Back to the present, I slowly slipped into unconsciousness. Before I reached complete darkness, I felt strong arms catch me, "Its okay," said a voice, "John is here."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I slowly gained consciousness, aware that my surroundings weren't familiar. My head ached vividly and my body shivered furiously acknowledging the cold hard floor on which I lay. I forcefully opened my eyes, for I feared what I would find. Kneeled in front of me was a reddish-blonde haired boy. A devilish smile came over his face as he spoke in a soft, but thick voice, 敵ood, Rose. Your awake."

_John._

Memories flooded my mind as I tried to process what was going on. In one sharp painful thought it came to me. John _kidnapped_ me.

笛ohn-A growl rose in my throat.

典he girl's awake, I presume?I was cut off by a deep, strong voice, which I immediately disliked.

添es sir-John started, but I know longer cared what he had to say.

展here the Hell am I!My screeching hoarse voice echoed through the seemingly empty room. I wanted answers, and I wanted then _now._

_ "_Well, my Dear,The man was walking into my view. He was a muscular man wearing all black, sporting a cape and a helmet, which seemed to engulf his face. He was also older, maybe around the Professor's age. 的 believe we haven't met. The name that was given to me at birth was Erik Magnus Lehnsherr. But you may call me Magneto.

_ Erik? magneto?_

I knew the name too well. It was the name of the Professor's old friend, whom he talked a great bit about in our sessions. When I didn't feel like talking about myself or ask for physiological advice (which was the majority of the time), Professor X would tell old stories locked up in his mind. Many of them involved the smirking man in front of me.

_鄭__h, Erik. He was a very talented, brilliant, and determined man._The Professor's words came to me, _'Unfortunately he had fire in his eyes, much like your friend John does, and it started to control him. He craves revenge. He is a survivor of The Holocaust, and has seen many terrors. We share a goal, which is to eliminate the cause of this pain. This segregation you may call it. Regrettably our ways are very different. Where he sees violence and force necessary for the results, I on the other hand believe peace and compromise will resolve it all, and humanity may finally accept us."_

That day I left with two thoughts. One was that perhaps the Professor was right, although I find violence and anger pretty convincing, maybe the slow process of persuasion is better for the situation. Second, since that day, from the way he talked about Magneto, I had reasonably questioned Prof. X's sexuality.

敵et up, young lady."

The dark voice of my potential enemy pulled me back into the present. I slowly brought myself to my knees. I looked at the man with piercing eyes, full of anger and distrust. 展hy did you bring me here?"

溺y my, Dear you do realize everything doesn't revolve around you, right? Bringing you here was the only concrete action that would secure Pyro on our Magneto, gesturing towards John.

_Pyro?_

徹f course I won't dismiss your gift. You are quite capable of many things yourself."

With my regaining strength, I brought myself to my feet. Thick with venom and sarcasm I said, 哲ot cabable enough to not be kidnapped."

He chuckled softly, 溺iss Rose, I have to say your a feisty one. And anyways, it was your own strength that weakened you. That plant of yours can make anyone with a sense of smell black out."

A memory came to me. John pressing a soft plant of my to my face, causing me to loose unconciousness. I should have known. Magneto was right, my only strength, was my weakness.

John cleared his throat, 迭ose, of all people, this is a great opportunity for youHe paused as if he was prepared for Magneto to stop him, but when the man stayed quiet, John continued, 的 mean think of who you used to be! You used to be rich and in all the magazines, but when the public learned you were a mutant they-"

的 killed my family!I screamed cutting him off. I winced as my voice echoed through the room and down the corridors that lead to Lord knows what. 的 killed them because I didn't get what I want! They have every right to hate me."

的 disagree.熱agneto interjected, You were a beautiful rose bud that bloomed when everyone least expected it. They ignored your wrath and deserved every bit of it when it was released."

I was finally silenced, unsure how to counter his words.

鉄ee,John whispered, almost pleading, 添ou _need_ this!"

I turned from face to face hoping my desperateness wasn't painted on mine. 泥o I have a choice?"

哲ot an unfamiliar voice accompanied by clacking of heels on the hard floor. A woman came into view, even though she couldn't be much older than me. She had long flawlessly straight black hair that fell to the middle of her back. She had endless black eyes to match the hair and her blood red lips curled into a smile that said, 'Beautiful, but deadly'.

擢ormer X-Men, I would like you to meet Meredith Hexton. Whom I like to call Hex spoke with a surprising fondness. 展ell, Miss Hex, would you please inform Miss Rose why attempting to escape would not be in her best interest?"

The girl's teeth showed when the girl smiled widened, 敵ladly. As you know, Rose. I am a mutant like you, except I am better, stronger, and more intelligent. My gift is to place certain hexes and spells over others. I also have the ability to view events when I happen to not be present. For example...With a snap of her fingers, a screen came up. Or I guess that's what it is. It almost seemed like water in the air, floating, and it looked like you could easily pass though it, like a projection. Colors appeared, slowly clearing up into a picture. Then all at once, I realized two things, one, it wasn't it a picture, but rather like a film, which made me uneasy, and two, I saw a familiar boy, muscular build, blonde hair and blue eyes. _Bobby._

展hat the-I started.

溺ay I remind you that I can cast certain spells? Now pay attention, Rosebud, you don't want to miss Meredith.

I kept my eyes on the image of Bobby,. A pang went through my heart. Ow long had I been gone? Was it just last night when I was with Bobby under the willow tree?

I broke away from the sweet memory when I heard a sickening crack, like a whip. I turned to see A red mark was forming on John's cheek. Meredith _slapped _him. When she met my gaze, she hissed, 鏑ook!"

I turned back to bobby to see him down on the hard wood floor of the mansion, a shocked expression on his face. His hand was holding his face as if he were in pain.

添ou don't get it do you? These two boys of yours are now connected. I could easily end your Fireball's life, while also ending your Icecube's. If you make one false move... Well let's just say I'd be killing two birds with one stone."

"_What?_John whispered, 典his wasn't part of the plan! You promised me-"

展e promised you,interrupted Magneto, 鍍hat we would accept you a part of the Brotherhood, with the companionship of this girl. Here you are Pyro, and here is she. We simply had to... convince her to stay. Give her a little push into the right direction."

Breathlessly, I answered, 徹r off a cliff."

鉄ilence!Magneto's voice echoed of the walls, Like Hex said, One false move and your precious boys will pay. Do you even realize, Rose, the opportunity you have? We've rescued you from a place where you had no room too grow, overnight you're already blooming. Rose you are now a part of the Brotherhood, no longer an X-Man called Rose. No. You now shall be known as Midnight. Midnight Bloom."

I swallowed hard. If I want Bobby to live, I have to assume this identity, this lifestyle.

Call me me Midnight Bloom.


End file.
